


Before The Web Was Woven

by Dentss



Series: Dungeons & Dragons Canon [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Elves, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dentss/pseuds/Dentss
Summary: A bunch of stories and happenings that took place before Wynn and Cartman joined the party.





	1. Doves Sleeping With Dragons

    Cloaked and silent, a figure trudged through the darkness and into a tavern. He swiftly pulled the hood from his head and reached to untie his hair from its loose ponytail, pocketing the band and sighing softly. He surveyed the surroundings, taking in the appearance of the people around him. Brutes with shining swords, hunters with carved bows and flowing capes, rogues in hoods and dark clothes... a wide array of humanoids and even a few animals were filling the tavern with sounds and warm-bellied laughter. Wynn had no interest in spending time with anyone; he had merely stopped for a drink and a place to stay for the night. Despite this, a pretty lady at the bar piqued his interest when he saw she was a Kobold, using her tail to assist her in serving.

    Wynn approached, taking a seat upon a stool and leaning his elbows upon it. He saw a young man stumble over from behind the bar, clearly not good on his feet, and give a weak smile as he came to face the Wood Elf.

    "Hey." the boy rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. "Sorry about that. I trip over things a lot but I'm fine when I'm focusing on something. Anyway, enough rambling, how can I help you?"

    "I was wondering if you had any rooms. And... hm, I don't know for a drink. Surprise me, perhaps." His gaze softened, folding his hands and leaning a little further over the table. Gentle green eyes stared back at him, red scales accentuating every narrow feature of his face. Wynn watched the Kobold prepare the drink in intrigue.

    When the drink was prepared, he took a sip and licked his lips when the new taste settled over his tongue. He took another, and nodded to the man the other side of the bar. "Thank you. This is brilliant; how much for it?"

    "Ahh, no worries. Don't get asked for something of my own all that often and since you're taking a room anyway it's nothing. Anyway, let me get you a room key. Uhh, one gold for a regular room." Without a moment longer of hesitation, giving the Elf no chance to argue about the free drink (which he had been sipping regularly; it was quite the concoction) but plenty of time to reach for his pouch. Wynn pulled out a gold piece and pushed it across the bar to where the bartender would be within moments.

 

    It was two hours later when he found himself pressed against the body of a tall, handsome Changeling, hands roaming his thin body and tracing his jaw. Wynn leaned his head back against the wall, gasping softly as lips drifted across his throat. Sin had talented fingers that brushed all the right places in all the right ways and his sharp teeth were perfect for nipping the sensitive skin at the Elf's neck and shoulders. The two were there for a while, breathing heavily and backed up against the wall, until Sin grabbed the shorter male tight and the two found their way towards the bed.

    Morning came with warm sheets and soft kisses. Wynn didn't want to leave in that moment. Since the fall of the Brotherhood, the Elf had not been met with any kind of pleasure whether it be physical or emotional. Sin was about to rise when the Elf turned, his brown hair falling over his shoulders and splaying across the bed, giving him a pleading look he could not deny. They spend that morning wrapped up around each other once again, and then the two accepted that they must part ways.

 

    The Rainy Fox had been an escape for a brief time, but as he tied his hair up once again, the Dove turned and put the pleasure of the night and morning in the past. He could not linger on it; his purpose had not yet been fulfilled.


	2. Mother, Dearest

   Cold winds settled over the land. Wynn's cloaked figure was upon a horse, trotting through a forested and unfamiliar land. He'd travelled for a while before this so when the opportunity to rest arrived he took it without hesitation. The white steed was keen to venture into the cave when he dismounted and the two got comfortable. Wynn pulled his cloak tighter to his body, reclining against the warm stomach of the horse, content and prepared at last to forget about the troubles of the day.

   He slept well, but the morning certainly had other ideas in store for him.

 

   When he awoke it was to the tip of a blade. A long sword was pointed directly to him and he blinked, his heart thumping him awake. His horse was still asleep, so he swiftly took to his feet, dropping his hood and reaching for his daggers.

   The stranger, a female Wood Elf with copper skin, long brown hair and hazel eyes, stared back at him and they exchanged confused glances. Something struck them as familiar and he instantly dropped the daggers, his eyes widening. He covered his mouth, unblinking as he stared at the woman. She didn't seem to clock the reaction of the man, brows furrowing and sword still tight in her hands.

   "Mom." Wynn managed to choke out, his eyes filling with tears and his heart racing. "Mom, y-you should be dead. You're not real, I'm seeing things. Tell me I'm seeing things."

   "You look like... Rhys... I-" the woman's sword clattered to the ground immediately and she broke into tears. Wynn didn't know what to say or what to do in that moment. "Wynn. Dear gods, Wynn it's you."

   He choked back sobs, reaching forth to grasp her in his arms as memories rushed through his mind. Everything that happened, every moment there in the caves of Sleeping Bough, coursed through his brain and he held her tight as she did him. He still remembered the way the life drained from her eyes, evaporating as she choked on her own blood. This was impossible but here she was.  _I can't live like this. I can't live with her memory constantly haunting me._

   They parted and she took his hands, holding them tight. Wynn looked her in the eyes, the emotion draining from his own. He knew what he had to do. Mother Endove took a deep breath. "I heard what you did back there."

 

   Pain struck his heart and he inhaled sharply, biting his lip and holding his tears back from spilling from his cold eyes.

   "I killed them all. I'm a monster." Wynn murmured, averting his gaze and letting go of her hands. The Dove reconsidered everything he just planned on doing. He reconsidered gauging out her hazel eyes and reconsidered watching her die in his arms like his brother.

   "They hurt you. I forgive you. I couldn't hate you for what you did, you were a troubled boy." She offered a small smile, extending one arm. "Wynn, you should join me. We can clear your name and make a happier path. It'll be nice. And perhaps we could even bring your brother back, and perhaps that boy Elidyr I heard so much about. He sounded wonderful."

 

   He took a deep breath, then reached for his scimitar and pushed it deep into her chest. Her eyes were too telling, though. They were open wide and he hated the way they were staring at him.

   "Stop that." Wynn hissed, then he turned back to his daggers and delicately pushed the tip into her eyes, one at a time as she died, scooping them from their sockets before crushing them beneath his foot.

 

   Nobody would see the hazel eyes of the devil, but speculation would soon circulate, he was sure. What a shame.


End file.
